


Fiebre

by Stephi



Series: Historias de cuarentena [9]
Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephi/pseuds/Stephi
Summary: Aquel día, por fin, le pediría a Pinkie que fuese su novia.Prompt: fiebre.
Relationships: Pinkie Pie/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Rainbow Dash/Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony)
Series: Historias de cuarentena [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759318
Kudos: 2





	Fiebre

Aquel día pretendía ser uno como cualquier otro. El cielo era despejado y el sol estaba más brillante que nunca; el aire era fresco y, a pesar de que apenas eran las diez de la mañana, podía saberse que la temperatura iba a ser bastante calurosa.

Era verano y los últimos días habían sido bastante lluviosos; por eso todo el mundo estaba armando los planes para aquel día en el que por fin los rayos del sol se sentían con toda su potencia, sin tener que preocuparse porque sus planes se viesen afectados por la arrasadora lluvia pegajosa de la temporada.

El ambiente era liviano y se sabía que todos irían de paseo o, en su lugar, saldrían a nadar, a jugar con agua o a ir a caminar por los hermosos parques que tenía la ciudad y disfrutar de la sensación de calidez que el verano traía consigo.

De hecho, Rainbow ya tenía todo el día planeado y nada se lo arruinaría.

Primero, iría con sus amigas a comer algo a un centro comercial. Habían abierto un nuevo restaurante de comida tailandesa que se veía totalmente desagradable pero que ellas habían insistido en probar sólo para probar que todas tenían las agallas para tragarse lo que sea que tuviese esa comida.

Segundo, probablemente irían por algún helado o algo frío que les quitara el calor. Después de todo, ya Rainbow había comenzado a sentirse sofocada en su habitación. Quizás y ya hubiese empezado a sudar y justo había salido de la ducha.

Tercero, irían a la casa de Rarity a nadar en la enorme piscina que esta tenía y allí se quedarían un buen rato jugando Twister, Uno, haciendo competencias, luchas acuáticas y ¿por qué no? Un poco de Karaoke.

Cuarto, por ahí a las tres o tres y media de la tarde, irían a aquella feria ambulante que había llegado hace poco a la ciudad y que prometía ser bastante entretenida por todas las atracciones mecánicas extremas que habían instalado.

Y por último, irían al autocine a verse una asquerosa película romántica de los ochenta. Cada una con su pareja y justo esta última parte era la que más ansiosa estaba poniendo a Rainbow.

_Aquel día, por fin, le pediría a Pinkie que fuese su novia._

Si bien, ya ambas tenían algo que para Rainbow era muy difícil de explicar. Eran quizás un poco más que amigas con derechos y la peli arcoíris sabía ya que la ojiazul sentía algo muy fuerte por ella. Todo el mundo lo sabía y siempre les decían que hacían una muy hermosa pareja.

El problema radicaba en que no eran nada oficial. Nunca acordaron ser amigas con derechos ni nada así por el estilo. La verdad era que la atleta no recordaba bien cómo había sucedido; pero las cosas habían llegado tan lejos que sus sentimientos por la peli rosa solo estaban aumentando cada día más.

Bien, sí. Mentía. Recordaba a la perfección cómo había ocurrido. Un día, Applejack y ella habían quedado de ir al cine a verse una película, pero lamentablemente _(más bien para su suerte)_ la campirana se había enfermado y le había cancelado la salida. Rainbow pensó a quién invitar y, gracias a que Sunset aquel día no le había contestado, decidió llamar a la otra persona en el mundo que sabía también le gustaban las películas de acción basadas en cómics.

Pinkie había aceptado y, en medio de la película, la peli rosa descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Dash. Esta, como a veces hacía, subió su mano hacía el rostro de Pinkie para acariciárselo y… luego todo fue extraño. La menor se había enderezado en su silla y había volteado a ver a Rainbow a los ojos; luego, sólo se besaron.

Estuvieron así por unos cuantos minutos, quizás dos o tres y luego sólo se sonrieron y siguieron viendo la película, dándose besos ocasionales.

Y por al menos un mes, las cosas sólo fueron así. Besos espontáneos, caricias suaves e inocentes, miradas discretas. Jamás habían llegado a hablar al respecto pero con el tiempo Rainbow se fue dando cuenta que Pinkie sentía algo por ella. La ojiazul había comenzado a estar más pendiente de ella, la llamaba fuera de clases y podía hasta gastarse todo su saldo en una sola conversación; la de cabellos multicolores llegó a hacer lo mismo también. Ambas se buscaban todo el tiempo y, un día, las cosas sólo llegaron más lejos.

Pinkie había tenido un mal día y Rainbow había discutido con sus padres, luego de haberles mencionado su sexualidad. Ambas se encontraron en un parque que solían frecuentar de niñas y al final, habían decido ir a pasar la noche en un hotel cerca de allí, al no querer ninguna volver a sus respectivos hogares.

Vieron televisión y conversaron casualmente por al menos dos horas y luego las caricias se convirtieron en algo más. Al día siguiente, cuando despertó, Pinkie le dio los buenos días con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y se quedaron abrazadas en la desordenada cama hasta que tuvieron que irse porque su hospedaje había acabado.

Y ese día, sería la oportunidad perfecta para pedírselo a Pinkie. Hasta Applejack — _su mejor amiga y prima de la menor_ — le había ayudado a trazar todo el plan para que todo saliera a la perfección.

Y nada se lo arruinaría.

_Nada._

Tomó las llaves de su camioneta y salió de casa luego de despedirse de su padre y de su hermano. Su madre había tenido que trabajar ese día y quizás no llegaría hasta la noche.

Sus manos sudaban de la ansiedad para cuando comenzó a conducir y su corazón latía frenéticamente en su pecho. Estaba sonriendo como imbécil mientras cantaba _Lost on you de LP_ , una canción muy hípster — _quizás muy indie alternativa_ — para su gusto, pero a Pinkie realmente le gustaba y ¿para qué negarlo? La canción no era mala. De hecho, la describía a ella a la perfección. Describía sus sentimientos.

Todas habían quedado de encontrarse en el centro comercial, cada quien vería cómo iba a llegar; y para ese día, Rainbow le había avisado a Pinkie que iría por ella a eso de las once u once y media.

La casa de Pinkie Pie quedaba cerca de la suya, quizás a unas cuantas cuadras. Por eso era bastante fácil para ambas visitarse y pasar el día. La casa de la peli rosa tenía una pastelería en el primer piso, _Sugar Cube Corner_ , era la mejor pastelería de la ciudad en la cual a veces se reunían todas para pasar el rato y donde Pinkie podía pasar un día entero sólo horneando pasteles.

Cuando llegó, la señora Cake, la madre adoptiva de la peli rosa, le sonrió cálidamente como siempre y la dejó pasar sin ningún problema a la segunda planta _(luego de haberle pedido el favor de que le ayudara a repartir unos pedidos que ella hizo sin quejarse)_ para que pudiese _despertar_ a Pinkie, porque sí, esta aún no se levantaba.

Como era usual en ella.

Subió las escaleras tarareando la estúpida e increíblemente pegajosa canción de _Lost on you_ y sonrió al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Pinkie y verla dormida plácidamente.

Esta sólo traía un camisón azul casi transparente que le dejaba ver toda la línea de su columna y unos calzones azules oscuros que a Rainbow le hicieron sonreír. Ella se los había regalado. Se quedó un minuto admirándola, el cuerpo de Pinkie la ponía realmente mal. Era hermosa y bien voluptuosa, la hacía sentirse acalorada y la hacía sonrojarse siempre que podía detallarla justo como en ese momento.

Su cabello estaba revuelto y respiraba tranquilamente. Sudaba un poco y era obvio, ahí adentro estaba haciendo muchísimo más calor que afuera. La peli rosa tenía una de sus piernas fuera del colchón y su cobija se enredaba en su otra pierna.

Se acercó lentamente, en el toca discos _vintage_ que Pinkie tenía sonaba suavemente _Grolandic Edit_ _de Of Montreal_. Rainbow ríe, odia esa canción, pero le sienta bastante bien a la habitación. A la menor le gustaba ser toda una hípster, eso sin duda. Las paredes tenían un extraño color azul crema que quizás estaba combinado con otro color que ella no identificaba, tenía polaroids pegadas a la pared mientras eran decoradas por algunas lucecitas de colores que iluminaban la habitación y le daban un aire confortable. En el techo había dos constelaciones, Polaris y otra que ella no reconocía y que no le interesaba reconocer.

Tenía unas sillas de roble y una biblioteca llena de películas antiguas e independientes que usualmente tenían una temática bastante fuerte y una banda sonora parecida a las canciones que Pinkie escuchaba. También tenía muchos vinilos y CDS de bandas que no conocía pero que seguramente ya habría escuchado, por todas las veces que ella había venido a aquella habitación y que la ojiazul siempre se encargaba de ambientar.

—Ey, Pinkie —se sienta en un pequeño espacio que hay en la cama y la sacude un poco. La mencionada se queja levemente pero abre los ojos con lentitud, suspirando en el proceso.

Los ojos de ambas se encuentran y sin que ninguna lo pudiese evitar, sonríen ampliamente.

—Ey, hola —saluda la peli rosa en un susurro y con lentitud se comienza a sentar en la cama.

Rainbow se esfuerza por no mirar el cuerpo de Pinkie pero fracasa en el intento. A través del camisón, Rainbow puede verle los pezones y, en ese momento, sin querer evitarlo, se muerde el labio inferior. Sus ojos se dirigen hacia la estrecha cintura de Pinkie y luego, nuevamente, se posan en sus senos.

 _¿Por qué esa mujer es tan hermosa?_ Se pregunta.

—Mis ojos están más arriba, Dashie —Rainbow cae en cuenta que se había quedado mirándola como estúpida y sube sus ojos hacia los de su contraria. Esta le está sonriendo.

—Es tu culpa por vestirte así —dice, señalándola. Pinkie se humedece los labios.

—Es mi pijama —se alza e hombros.

Por un minuto, ambas se quedan mirándose a los ojos, compartiendo sonrisas y suspiros. Se ven patéticas, según ellas, y al final, Pinkie cierra los ojos con cansancio.

—No me siento bien, Dashie —la mayor puede ver como la peli rosa se estremece un poco y nota que esta sigue sudando.

De hecho, ahora que la veía bien, Pinkie estaba pálida y ojerosa. Aunque igual de hermosa. Pinkie siempre era hermosa, no importaba cómo se viese.

Rainbow ya sabía qué le pasaba y suspiró. _No_ , se dijo. Nada podría arruinarle ese día.

Pero ella era de todo menos estúpida, y podía notar que Pinkie, precisamente ese día, se había enfermado.

Justo en ese momento, la canción de _Grey Weather de Gregory and the Hawk_ comienza a sonar y la peli arcoíris suspira ante lo poco y a la vez tan adecuada canción para ese momento. De repente la habitación comienza a sentirse pesada y escucha como Pinkie se sorbe la nariz.

Vuelve a suspirar y posa una de sus manos en la frente de la menor.

—Estás ardiendo en fiebre —dice, desanimada. Aquello arruinaba absolutamente todo.

Pinkie no dice nada, sólo observa los movimientos que Rainbow hace y las expresiones que deja ver en su rostro, grabándoselas en la mente como algo realmente especial. La mayor le acaricia con suavidad el rostro y sus manos terminan en el cuello de Pinkie.

La vuelve a ver temblar.

—No podrías salir así hoy —aquello era más que una pregunta y la peli rosa la mira con pena.

—Lo siento —su voz era suave y melódica, llevándose bien con la voz de la cantante que, para ese momento, ahora cantaba _Ghost_.

—No es tu culpa —Rainbow suspira, sin saber qué más decir. Se siente mal porque sabe que no podrá hacer nada de lo que tenía planeado y se rasca la nuca con cierto fastidio.

En serio no podía creerlo.

—Sé lo que planeabas preguntarme hoy —Rainbow sonríe, consternada. No se sorprendía del todo; después de todo era Pinkie Pie, ella siempre terminaba enterándose de todo antes de que las cosas sucediesen. Ella tenía un don para descubrir, presentir o intuir las cosas.

—Sí, bueno… supongo que Applejack te dijo —en el rostro de Pinkie comienza a crecer una sonrisa y niega levemente con la cabeza.

Un suspiro de parte de la peli rosa se hace presente y Rainbow tiene la sensación de que quizás estaría quebrantando una promesa con tal de decirle quién le había dicho su plan para ese día, y no puede retener la sonrisa de satisfacción al respecto.

—Rarity me lo dijo —suelta una pequeña sonrisa y, de repente, estornuda adorablemente. Rainbow también ríe—. Dijo que no podía no decirme que hoy me preguntarías aquello. Y que debía emocionarme al respecto.

Hay un pequeño silencio y Rainbow comienza a sentir una extraña ansiedad apoderándose de ella. Quizás era porque la letra de _Two-Faced Twin_ la ponía nerviosa o, quizás porque tenía muchas cosas qué preguntarle pero no sabía por dónde comenzar.

Pinkie parecía notarlo, pero no quería presionarla. Sólo se quedó en silencio mientras un escalofrío la recorría justo cuando la mayor la tomó de la mano y no pudo discernir si aquello había sido por su fiebre o por el tacto que ahora Rainbow le estaba dedicando. Sus ojos se veían dubitativos y aquello le pareció adorable a la peli rosa. Tanto así, que se acercó para darle un beso en los labios pero se detuvo justo a milímetros de ellos, desviando su curso a la mejilla de la peli arcoíris.

Rainbow detuvo su respiración.

El murmullo de las conversaciones en Sugar Cube Corner se filtró a la habitación cuando la canción terminó y la mayor por fin pudo pensar coherentemente. Al parecer la letra de la canción le nublaba la mente.

—¿Y te emociona? —susurra débilmente, su voz perdiéndose entre la melodía de _Take Me Somewhere Nice de Mogwai_ y llevando su cabeza un poco hacia delante, provocando que varios mechones de su cabello se deslizaran suavemente por sobre sus hombros.

Pinkie ríe suavemente y con lentitud, se aleja de Rainbow, haciéndose justo en medio de la cama y haciendo una seña a la chica frente a ella para que se acercara, para que se sentara justo frente a ella. La de cabellos multicolores sólo obedece, aprovechando la oportunidad para mirarle más el cuerpo a la menor y se sienta donde esta quería.

Pinkie se acerca a ella peligrosamente y, de improvisto, se sienta encima de Rainbow, pasando sus piernas por la cadena de la mayor y sonríe. Dash no pierde la oportunidad de abrazarla por la cintura.

—Si tú no me lo preguntas, yo lo haré —Rainbow acerca sus labios a los de Pinkie pero no los toca. Sus ojos observan como el rostro de Pinkie está perlado por el sudor y sus mejillas habían comenzado a adoptar más color. No logró diferenciar si aquello era por la fiebre o por su cercanía, pero admitía que aquella imagen de la peli rosa se le hizo adorable.

Observó con detalle el rostro de Pinkie y sonrió complacida cuando la notó mirarle los labios, deseando besarla.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia, Pinkie? —La nombrada se ríe adorablemente y sólo termina por cortar la distancia entre ambas. Se besan con cuidado, con cariño. Ambas se saborean y se permiten perderse en los labios de la otra. Marcan un ritmo suave y constante que las hace suspirar entre el beso y Rainbow se aventura a quitarle el camisón a Pinkie.

En serio le encantaba su cuerpo.

—Sí, Dashie —responde lentamente. Dejándose hacer por la mayor y disfrutando de los besos que esta le está repartiendo por su cuello.

No se siente expuesta cuando la peli arcoíris le quita también la única otra prenda que llevaba; al contrario, se siente a gusto y le fascina sentir las caricias que su ahora novia comenzaba a repartirle por todo su cuerpo.

Se encuentra recostada en su cama, con Rainbow encima de ella, observándola, dejando que el ritmo de _Youth de Daugther_ marque sus respiraciones. Sabe que no van a pasar de ahí, al menos no ese día. Ella no se siente con las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo y Rainbow sólo quería verla, quizás ayudarla a que le bajase un poco la fiebre, pero no tenía el impulso erótico de hacerla suya.

_Ella ya era su_

Y alegremente, la fiebre de Pinkie no había sido un obstáculo para el propósito de aquel día.

Ambas habían terminado abrazadas, Pinkie durmiendo plácidamente al lado de Rainbow y esta sólo se había quedado observándola dormir, detallándola con cuidado y sonriendo de vez en vez cuando recordaba que aquella chica, tan hermosa y simpática, tan perfecta y con un cuestionable gusto musical, era suya.

Y justo en ese momento, Rainbow sentía que siempre había sido suya.

**Author's Note:**

> Ofrezco disculpas por los posibles errores que hayan.


End file.
